Animal tests are used to determine the antinociceptive activity of potential analgesic agents. Acute toxicities have, also, been determined on a number of compounds with disparate biological activities. About 79 compounds have been sent to cooperating units for further investigation, under the auspices of the Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence.